


Ghost

by Carrot21



Category: R.O.D: Read or Die & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot21/pseuds/Carrot21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomiko wakes up one night to see Nancy with a recovered memory and only one reason to be here: To say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Yomiko grumbled and pulled the covers off her. She then slid her legs to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground. Rubbing her eyes, her feet padded toward the bedroom window. Yomiko had sworn she heard someone open it up, but maybe she was just imagining things.

“You always were a light sleeper.”

Yomiko gasped and her fingers began to tremble. She recognized that voice anywhere.

“Nancy…” Yomiko said, and wondered if she would turn around and see only shadows, “you came back.” It had been only three months since Nancy recovered her memory and was reported to have gone rogue. Yet it felt like she was talking to a ghost.

In an instant, Nancy appeared by her side, cradling her waist close to hers. Yomiko noted how warm her hands were even through the cotton shirt she wore. Nancy nudged Yomiko nearer to the windowsill, and she felt her breath tickle her neck. Nancy then let out a chuckle.

“Only for a little while,” Nancy whispered in her ear. Nancy then lowered one of her hands near the edge of her sweats, tracing her fingers on bare skin. Yomiko reached out for Nancy’s free hand and cupped it in hers.

“I’m glad you came,” Yomiko said, then sighed deeply. She knew Nancy wouldn’t stay. Perhaps if things had turned out different. But all they were left with was a trial with only one outcome. Spies like Nancy are not graced mercy.

Nancy laced her fingers in Yomiko’s own. “It would be rude if I didn’t say goodbye,” she said, brushing her lips across Yomiko’s neck. They traced it gently then left a kiss.

Warm sensations spread throughout Yomiko’s body, and she clasped onto Nancy’s hand tight. Nancy nuzzled Yomiko’s shoulder while her other hand slipped past the sweats and silk underwear. Yomiko breathed in sharply, feeling a droplet of sweat run down her collarbone to her breasts while Nancy’s fingers rubbed her in a tease.

Nancy let go of Yomiko’s hand and hugged her chest. Yomiko then grabbed onto the sides of the windowsill while Nancy continued stroking her. Her legs pressed against the wall, feeling as though she was about to collapse. Nancy then pressed her own legs against hers.

“I’ll catch you if you fall,” Nancy said with a chuckle, then rubbed her face against Yomiko’s hair. Yomiko clasped at the arm Nancy had over her chest and breathed hard. She closed her eyes.

Yomiko didn’t count the minutes of how long Nancy laid next to her on the bed. A cool breeze from the window swept through the room while Nancy brushed through Yomiko’s hair with her fingers. They eventually settled near the side of Yomiko’s head and cradled it like a delicate piece of china.

Yomiko wanted to talk Nancy out of what she was planning. And save her from the world like a knight in the fairytales she read as a child. She frowned. Fairytales weren’t real. And neither was their happy ending.

“Was any of this real for you?” Yomiko finally asked, meeting Nancy’s eyes so she couldn’t look away. “Or is this just another game?”

Nancy stared at her for a second, speechless. Then smiled.

“I was always yours,” Nancy said softly. She let out a laugh. “Didn’t you know that?”

Before Yomiko could answer, she was gone.


End file.
